


Healthy as an Ox

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: ICO (Video Game), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Immortal Wander, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media, covid-19 mention, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: “They used to say I was healthy as an ox.”“Oxen can still catch rinderpest.”
Relationships: Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) & Ico (ICO)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Immortal Wander Collection





	Healthy as an Ox

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got my flu shot today and was mostly scared stiff by being out of the house and at a supermarket. This exchange between immortal Wander and Ico-post- _ICO_ came to my mind while I was trying to stay calm, and it was cute enough that it got put to paper.
> 
> Wander is making a comparison here and I’m not sure what they’re actually masking up to prevent, but if you need a nice pick-me-up regarding disease control, go ahead and look up the story of rinderpest. Spoilers: Wander and Ico live in a world that seems like it would have it, but _we don’t anymore._


End file.
